


Performance

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV John Watson, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have long thought Holmes' skills in acting and disguise were worthy of the theatre..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 30 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1185750.html): _A trip to the theatre. Whether it's an actual stage, a performance, an operating theatre, or some other interpretation, make sure a theatre features in today's entry._

I have long thought Holmes' skills in acting and disguise were worthy of the theatre, but I had known him nearly a decade before he was given an opportunity to prove himself in the company of actors.

The case had started simply, with personal belongings disappearing from the tents of a traveling acting troupe while they held rehearsals. Holmes, in disguise, ingratiated himself with the actors and succeeded in securing a small role in order to move freely amongst the cast.

The stakes grew infinitely higher when mere burglary became the murder of the lead actor. Now that the understudy had to step into the lead, Holmes found himself promoted to understudy on account of his talent. I was alarmed by this development and entreated Holmes to be careful.

Fortunately no harm befell the new lead and the performance went off without a hitch. Though he did not act as part of a scene, Holmes was not idle during the performance: he neatly caught the burglar-murderer making an escape attempt and handed him over to the authorities as applause rose up from the crowd at the end of the show.

I told him afterward that I was sorry he wasn't able to perform on stage; he insisted he had been performing the more important work, but inwardly I think he was flattered.


End file.
